HabboWiki:Project Relocation
With the arrival of the new Wikia layout, there has been a lot of disapproval and criticism by the community. Suggestions have been discussed by administrators and bureaucrats, as well as the community about relocating Habbo Wiki to a new website, unofficially called Project Relocation. In Project Relocation, all content on habbo.wikia.org (this includes all articles, user pages, accounts*, edits*, and images) will be transferred to a ShoutWiki site, a website almost identical to Habbo Wiki; the only difference is the webpage layout. This new website will have the Monaco skin, which was the previous skin Habbo Wiki had prior to the update. The transfer of content to the website is estimated to begin on Monday, January 31st, 2011, but delays may be expected.' '''However, Habbo Wikia will be left intact as a safety net for any setbacks or failures. As the project progresses and transfer is successful, this website will most likely be used as a redirect to the new site. The URL to the new website is '''http://habbo.shoutwiki.com/'. Important Dates: *I just sent in the request form, as our Info Dump was updated!!!! I even took a screen shot of pushing the Submit button ;|. Anyways, all edits on here are now pointless, and will need to be manually transfered. Please do not trash Yet . Please pack up your user pages and Talk pages. (save them to word or somthing), incase of somthing horrible that might clear everything from the site with a group of people i may have or not somthing to do with thats good at doing stuff for some reason. Make your new accounts on habbo.shoutwiki.com and cya there. Imdill3 04:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) *(Date currently Unknown) We will finally begin the transfer of all files with bots. This will happen a few hours after the Info Dump. Edit Counts/History *The transfer of accounts may not include edit count, upload count, preferences, and/or achievements. In case accounts cannot be transferred (which isn't likely and should be fairly successful), we ask that you register a new account on the website. *I will make a template showing your hard earned edit score IF it is over 50. This is accually considered one of my own projects as It will take a lot of coding. Lets me know if there are and problems Imdill3 15:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *All history of articles should be staying in place. *Image history will not stay in place sadly. All images will be licensed with a bot. FAQ This is the frequent questions and answers section. (There is not an order for importance, so no, Badges arn't our #1 priority ;)). Will I keep my badges? No, we will be removing the badges system. It creates the want to simply earn the badge, without any good contribution. However, we may document badges you have earned if the total score is over 50. Who will be the new admins? All admins will have rights over on the new site, unless they choose not to. With a smaller company hosting the site, will there be more advertisments? No, not at all. Infact there will be about 60% less advertisements. Why ShoutWiki as the new host? From months of searching for a new host (or wiki farm), I found that these guys are the only only site with decent mechanics, with a better version of MediaWiki then Wikia (though may change hundreds of times in the future), that has the beloved Monaco option. (They also host SimpsonsWiki :DDD) Imdill3 16:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) When will the transfer be complete? Any time between February and March. We are hoping for it to be complate as fast as possible though. Can I still use my old Wikia account here? No, you make a new one. Where can I use my ShoutWIki account? Any Wiki through ShoutWiki! Who's operating this move? Anyone here is able to help. However, I (Imdill3) and Immunizations are working hard on the mechanics and botted transfer first. We will let you know when the site is ready for vast help :). What will happen to the old (Wikia) site? If all goes to plan, it will be no longer used by the respected contributers. It will likely be taken over by 4chan (which I will promote later). Who is the owner of this new site? No one owns it (besides the host ShoutWiki and the advertisements). Policies? I will hand write tons of new policies for this new Host, for a Phr3sh Start. Imdill3 16:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) HabboWiki.org? We might merge with them on ShoutWiki. We will get in contact later, as we have the larger content load. (There's can be manually added in a short ammount of time if fate (:P) brings us together). If so happens, a userbox will be issued featuring the friendship bracelet badge (from Habbo's merge). What about Talkpages and Userpages? They should be automaticly transfered. If not, you can request me to manually copy the source of it. :P. Imdill3 16:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This site looks bland and Ugly. Not a question. (lol) Don't worry, the wonderful Monaco is coming back soon, with vast colors....... What do I get out of this? A userbox saying you survived the Wiki move. The best part is, the chest Habbo gave for "surviving the merge" will be used as the icon. Can I stay at Wikia? Sure, say hi to the team of IPs that might destroy the content. What about general undoing/blocking (for admins) It's exactly like the old Monaco stuff, we wont have to click through 50 pages for a simple undo, you will notice immediatly how much we lost (tool wise). What about the help WIkia gave us over the years? Really, only MarkvA Mark (Previously known as: Tedjuh10). Was the only help affiliated with the Wikia staff. I got nothing but poor customer service for anything else. Imdill3 16:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC)